When I Get You Alone
When I Get You Alone di Robin Thicke è un brano presente in Stupide canzoni d'amore, il dodicesimo episodio della seconda stagione. E' cantata da Blaine con gli Usignoli al GAP store. Con questa canzone, Blaine confessa i suoi sentimenti a Jeremiah, un commesso gay non dichiarato che lavora da GAP. Durante la performance, un geloso Kurt si esibisce con gli Usignoli mentre guarda la serenata di Blaine verso Jeremiah. Tuttavia, Jeremiah non ricambia i sentimenti dell'usignolo e Blaine si demoralizza. Le voci in sottofondo sono state arrangiate e cantata dai Beelzebubs, un gruppo a capella formato solo da uomini provenienti dalla Tufts University. __TOC__ Testo della canzone Gli Usignoli: Vum Vum Vum Vum Vum Vum Vum Vum Blaine: Oooooooh Baby girl, where you at? Got no strings, got men attached Can't stop that feelin' for long, no. You makin' dogs wanna beg, Breaking them off your fancy legs, But they make you feel right at home, now. See, all these illusions just take us too long, And I want it bad. Because you walk pretty Because you talk pretty 'Cause you make me sick And I'm not leavin', Till you're leavin' Oh, I swear, there's something when she's pumpin' Asking for a raise. Well, does she want me to carry her home, now? So, does she want me to buy her things? On my house, on my job On my loot, shoes, my shirt My crew, my mind, my father's last name? Blaine con gli Usignoli: When I get you alone, When I get you, you'll know, baby When I get you alone. Blaine: Come on Oh yeah-yeah Baby girl, you the shhh. That makes you my equivalent. Well, you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight Alright All my dawgs talkin' fast- Aint you got some photographs? 'Cause you shook that room like a star, now Yes you did Yes you did All these intrusions just take us too long, And I want you so bad. Because you walk steady Because you talk steady 'Cause you make me sick And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin' So, I pray to something she ain't bluffin' Rubbin' up on me. Well, does she want me to make a vow? Check it Well, does she want me to make it now? On my house, on my job On my loot, shoes, my voice My crew, my mind, my father's last name? Blaine con gli Usignoli: When I get you alone When I get you you'll know baby When I get you alone When I get you alone Whoah oh When I get you alone Curiosità *Ad un certo punto, può essere visto Blaine indossare occhiali da sole rosa. Gli occhiali da sole rosa rappresentano la firma di Darren Criss. *Tutti gli attori nella performance hanno ottenuto sconti enormi da GAP ed hanno fatto subito shopping in modo pazzesco dopo aver girato la scena. *Durante le riprese della performance, c'erano molti fans fuori da GAP. *Questa è una delle poche canzoni ad essere eseguite integralmente in un episodio. Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Categoria:Canzoni Usignoli Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson